Tales of Fire Emblem High
by Adriannu255
Summary: A very random fic me and my friend came up with during chemistry. Very random, AU, and tons of OOCness! Prequel to Tales of Fire Emblem College by Whyndam.
1. Chapter 1

Adriannu255: I'm being completely insane posting this, but me and my friend put a lot of time into this soo here it is. I should warn you that **if you have a low tolerance for insanity and randomness, you should go find another fic because this is random in every way possible! **Alright now the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own any of the charcters in this story, except Cedric. My friend owns him.

Zelos sat in his ebony black convertible and reflected on how he was up at 6:30 am Monday morning.

_A phone went off in the darkness as a red-headed figure's hand shot out of the bed from under the covers smacking the alarm clock which fell on the pillow beside it. Two gray-blue eyes peeked over the covers glaring at the live-feed video phone. Zelos sighed, sat up, and got out of his warm sleigh bed, stretched, and tucked his bright, red hair behind his ears. Picking up the phone, the live feed came to life and Zelos found himself face-to-face with the head of the school system, Ike. _

_Ike told him the he needed Zelos's help. He wanted Zelos to teach Battle and Magic classes at the school in place of Soren and Mist, who have, at last minute, informed Ike that they are getting married and won't be teaching that school year._

_Zelos stared at the screen open-mouthed and said, "You want me there _now_?"_

_Ike said, "Yes, but you should put some clothes on first. As appealing a nude as you are, the students might not understand." The line went dead and the live feed shut off._

_Zelos dove to his closet, pulled on some jeans and a black muscle builder shirt and ran to his car to go to the school._

_---_

Reyson looked at Cedric early one morning. Cedric, who was wearing a "kiss me I'm handsome" apron, twirled his long black hair, and looked at Reyson over the official envelope from the school.

"You know I can't fight," Reyson started.

Cedric nodded, "Yeah. So?"

"Nobody knows about you, so I was thinking…" Reyson looked from the schedule, "since you can fight, you should take my place."

Cedric's gold eyes opened wide. "Heck no!!! I can't play you for an entire day!! No way. You have to go to school! This letter is addressed to you, Blondie!" Cedric raved waving the pancake flipper and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Reyson, along with the school's letter.

"What are you saying? That I should go to Combat and let the teacher use me as _target practice_?!" Cedric grinned evilly and Reyson cringed, "You can't let them… I mean… I can't fight!!!"

Cedric shook his head slowly and chuckled, "No… I'll be you for half the day…the half that you have Battle class."

Cedric left the kitchen and returned with an ancient looking book and two identical rings. Cedric sat down next to Reyson and explained, "Raynon, your 'Uncle', wrote this book. In it is a spell you can place on two or more objects. Whoever wears them knows exactly where and what the other wearer is doing…or even saying. Raynon and I used these rings originally. This way we can switch halfway through the day and not contradict each other, or in this case you."

Reyson looked curious and picked up the simple platinum band, and asked, "How are you going to pass off as me with black hair?"

Cedric leaned back and laughed, "This is how." Cedric's form sparkled and shifted till he looked exactly like Reyson, except for the clothes.

Reyson's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide, as a gasp of shock left his lips, "Whoa! How long have you been able to do that?! Please tell me I'm not going to get in trouble when you're being me."

Cedric dragged his finger through his long, now blond hair and shifted so that they were trailing through black hair. "Well, you won't get into much trouble."

Reyson sighed and spoke around the forkful of pancake in his mouth, "So how and when are we going to trade places."

Cedric took a deep breath and looked at Reyson, who had pancake on his face, and a confused look. Cedric shook his head. "Reyson," he said as he perched his head on his hand a started rubbing his forehead, "for a smart guy you sure are pretty dumb sometimes." Reyson glared as he continued to eat. Cedric continued, "Did you even read the letter that the school sent you?" he asked and raised an eye brow.

Reyson looked down at his half-eaten breakfast and said, "No," as he picked up the manila envelope next to his pancakes where Cedric had placed it.

Reyson unfolded his schedule and read:

_The official schedule for: Reyson, Second Prince of Serenes._

_1st block, 8:20 - 11:55: Magical Studies_

_12:00 - 12:30: Lunch_

_2nd block, 12:35 - 2:05: Physical Combat_

Reyson looked up and tucked a stray lock of his long, blond hair and glanced at Cedric who now had his head perched on both hands.

Cedric spoke first breaking the peaceful silence, "Well, you're so smart tell me when we should trade places?" His eyes glinted with a predatory light.

Reyson placed the letter back on the table and stood up. Cedric stood as well and followed him into the kitchen and leaned against a counter while Reyson did his dishes.

Reyson spoke with his hands in the soapy water, scrubbing his plate, "Lunchtime, it's at noon and in all the chaos we could easily trade places in the bathroom. You could slip into the school concealed, or invisible, and I'll leave the same way. It's so simple I'm surprised that you thought of it before I did." He looked up at Cedric and smiled at his predatory posture, arms crossed over the "kiss me I'm handsome" apron leaning casually against the kitchen counter. He looked like he could pounce at the slightest change.

Reyson laughed and said, "You know what? I think I'm looking forward to school now. I just wish I could see their faces in battle class when a 'heron' beats the crap out of everybody."

Cedric laughed with Reyson as he removed his apron and hung it on a peg on the wall.

Reyson looked towards Cedric as Cedric stalked back and said, "When you look like that, you can tell you're not 100 percent heron."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "Don't make fun of me! I was created, not born like you, therefore I do not exist as far as anyone but you, Leanne, and Naesala know, so let's get ready for school."

Both left the kitchen literally flying up the stairs.

Adriannu255: Well, there is the first chapter! If you want to know about Cedric I have ma summery of his history in my profile. Please review but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Adriannu255: Well, since I finally got a reviewer (thank you, ChIaNgElChAn12), I have the motivation to post chapter two!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

Reyson walked toward the school past the dormitories wearing the platinum ring on his right ring finger. Suddenly, he heard a squeal from behind, "Reyson!" and was tackled by a purple-haired swordmaster.

"Nice to see you, too, Mia…" Reyson groaned with his face in the dirt.

Rhys grabbed Mia's arm and dragged her off Reyson and glaring as he clutched Mia's form to him, said "Get your own girl, Bird Man; Mia's mine!"

Reyson slowly stood, brushing the gravel and dust off his white coat. _At least I'm not Birdie Boy anymore…_Reyson thought.

"But I like hugging Birdie Boy!" Mia squealed as she struggled in Rhys' grasp.

Reyson hung his head then looked up. "Stop calling me that!" he shouted as visions of how Cedric would react if Mia called 'him' that.

Mia giggled, "I'll stop calling you that if you win in battle class." Mia and Rhys quickly walked off towards the school.

Reyson stood laughing quietly to himself, "This is going to be a fun day."

-

Ike led Zelos down the halls of the school to his classroom. "This is going to be your classroom this year for both classes," Ike said walking a stunned Zelos into the massive empty room gesturing to a desk with four buttons.

One button had the word 'Battle' on it. The one next to it had 'Magic'. Below the first was 'Empty'. And below 'Magic' was "PARTY!'

"Now, Zelos, your first class is Magic. Do not mess with the desk until then." Ike left the room and Zelos waited…and waited…

When Ike was out of earshot, Zelos walked over to the desk and pressed the 'Battle' button. Suddenly, the empty room was filled with obstacle courses, nets, cliffs, lakes, and an empty square for mock battles on flat ground.

Zelos' eyes widened, "Hahhh… Ahhh…"

He then pressed the 'Magic' button and all the battle equipment was replaced with many tables with all the necessary books and supplies for that day's lesson. There were even objects on the back wall, which had turned into shelves and there were live animals like fish, birds and butterflies in their own individual cages.

Zelos smiled looking at 'PARTY!' and then he pressed it. All of the magic equipment disappeared and a dance floor appeared in the middle of the room surrounded by bright, flashing lights, and huge speakers, with loud music coming from them. "This…is…so..._AWESOME_!!" He started dancing.

Ike's head popped in and he yelled, "Class starts in ten minutes! Students are arriving, you red-headed pole dancer! Stop dancing and get ready for Magic class!" Ike stormed out.

"Fine, fine," Zelos stopped dancing and pressed the 'Magic' button. He then spent the next ten minutes completely bored until the students began arriving…then the fun began…

-

Cedric sat at home looking at the perfectly immaculate house. "Thirty minutes 'til show time, Birdie Boy."

Reyson blinked and looked around. "Cedric?" he whispered.

Cedric shook his head, "I'm at home, buddy, but this is how the rings work. Now get to class."

"Alright, I'll see you, later," Reyson whispered in reply.

"Yeah," Cedric sighed.

Reyson walked to Magic class and saw all his old friends, and enemies, already there.

-

Zelos introduced himself and explained that he would be the Magic teacher that year. And Magic class was ended by the lunch bell.

Zelos yelled, "Now, you have five minutes after lunch for lockers before second block. Go make out, or something!"

-

Reyson hurried out of the classroom with his bags swinging behind his chair. Reyson was in the boys' bathroom before his friends could utter a word. Panting, Reyson looked at the luxurious surroundings. The stalls had door knobs and when locked changed color to show they were occupied. The entire room was black, white, and blue. Above the marble sinks, the massive mirrors gleamed and the lights illuminated the entire room. The window had a ledge for seating and there gazing out the window was Cedric…in Reyson's clothes.

Cedric turned his head, his long, black hair was in a low pony tail and his golden eyes gleamed with excitement. "So, Reyson, how is your day so far?" Cedric said casually moving a lock of loose hair out of his face.

"You should know, Cedric. I can't take this blasted ring off!!"

"Hmm, yes, but I thought it would be nice to ask. So, how badly do you want me to beat your friend, Mia? I'm looking forward to it!"

Reyson laughed and sat down next to Cedric. "How am I supposed to leave? I mean, how did you get into the school?"

"Easy, no one saw me. I was invisible and flew in. I like this bathroom. It has large windows that are easily unlocked from the outside if you use the right spell."

Reyson smiled and gave Cedric a hug. "You are the absolute best. I left our bags in the classroom, because both classes are in the same room. Have fun at lunch!"

Reyson stood as Cedric opened the window and waved as Reyson flew home.

Turning, Cedric saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed combing his hair through his fingers and whispered, "Reyson needs to wear some different clothes. I feel gay in this get-up." He shifted and when he opened his eyes, he saw Reyson's face looking back at him. Cedric smiled at his reflection and left the bathroom, blond hair trailing behind him.

-

Mia's gaze followed Reyson as he fled the classroom the moment the bell rang. "Ha," she laughed as she turned towards Rhys. "I bet he's gone to the office and is going to be checked out sick."

"I don't think that's what's going on. He left his bags."

"So? I still think that Birdie Boy is checking out," Mia replied as she and Rhys left the classroom arm-in-arm and headed towards the cafeteria.

-

"Hey, Reyson, you can hear me, right?" Cedric thought through the ring.

"Yes, I can hear you. These rings open a telepathic channel between us, right?"

"Yes, that's how they work. So, you home yet?"

"Yes, and you left a mess in the kitchen. What did you do that got pudding on the ceiling?!"

"Oh, I slipped and fell when Mia tackled you and called you Bird Man."

"Birdie Boy… Okay, so what are you doing?"

"Heading to lunch."

Reyson groaned, "Please don't do anything idiotic."

"Don't worry. I'll stick to the insane stuff, stupid."

Cedric closed the channel and opened the door to the cafeteria. Seeing 'Reyson' walk in, Mia slowly handed Rhys twenty dollars, then dashed over to embrace him (Cedric). "Birdie Boy! You didn't check out!"

"Of course not, Mia," Cedric replied as casually as possible after being called 'Birdie Boy'… "But I am surprised that you bet money on me with Rhys. I thought you would have bet a kiss."

Rhys stood straighter as he, Cedric, and Mia stood in line for lunch. Someone suddenly came up behind Cedric and placed their hands over his eyes saying, "Guess who, Reyson?"

"Ah!" Cedric began pulling at her hands, but couldn't pull them away. "Get your hands away from my eyes!"

He started to spin to throw her into a wall, but stopped at Reyson's shouting of, "That's Ilyana! Don't hurt her! She's my friend!"

"Awww, come on!" Cedric complained as he ducked spun around and gave Ilyana a hug.

They then all got their lunch joined the rest of Reyson's friends at a table. Cedric quietly observed as Reyson told him about each of his friends. Then the bell rang…

* * *

Adriannu255: Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 3 preview:

"Fine, if you're not happy, you can be worth five cents at Wal-Mart."


	3. Chapter 3

Lyn: OMG, we got comments!!!!!!!

Adriannu255: Uhhhh...yeah…? Hey guys! This is my co-author and friend Lyn! Me and her have decided to do the authors' notes together now… Watch out! She's crazy!

Lyn: Hey, you took the M&M's!!!!! I'm gonna write something really racy if you don't give them back….I'm writing…….:snatches M&M's:

Adriannu: Oh, dear… SHE'S WRITING!!!!! What are you writing?

Lyn: If I told you, you would have nothing to look forward to while you read…poor Cedric.

Adriannu: … :smiles evilly:

Lyn: I'm writing the next chapter… Bwahahahahahaha!!!!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except for Cedric who is our CREATION AND SLAVE!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Zelos was changing into his 'Sorcerer's' outfit…and looked in the mirror. "OMG!!! I look like a Prostitute with no rack…I am teaching a woman's class…" He laughed and went to change once more. There was a flash of magic from behind the curtain.

The students slowly walked into the classroom, as the bell rang.

Zelos popped up from behind the desk. A girl screamed!!!! And a guy got a bloody nose. Cedric sat at his desk with his head perched on his hands. "Hmmm, _this_ should be most entertaining."

Zelos stood and instructed the students to stand against the wall. He then hit the 'EMPTY ROOM' button on the desk.

"Alrighty, you hormone-ridden teenagers," Zelos said looking around. When his eyes landed on "Reyson", he smiled.

"Welcome to Battle class, now ladies."

"_LADIES_!?!?!?! Most of us are _GUYS_!!!! And you look like a hooker!" Rhys close to a shout.

Zelos looked at Rhys. Rhys tried to hide himself behind Mia. "Anyways, I am going to show you why, _if_ you can pick your opponent you should always pick a HERON!!!!! Come on up here Reyson."

Cedric smiled and walked up to Zelos. "Alright Miss Zelos." Cedric stamped Zelos' face before Zelos could react. The class started laughing.

Zelos glared at Cedric and growled. "Reyson… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FOREHEAD!!!!!!" A black hole appeared next to him, as he reached in and pulled out a sword.

Cedric grinning stamped Zelos' right cheek. The class laughed even harder. "Fine of you are not happy, you can be worth five cents at Wal-Mart. Stamped on Zelos' forehead was a smiley face, and on his cheek was 'Worth $0.05 at Wal-Mart'.

Blinded by rage, Zelos lunged toward 'Reyson' with the full intent to cut him in half. Cedric laughed and, as he side stepped Zelos, he said "Too slow!" He then jumped into the air, released his white wings and shot a spell at Zelos before he could turn around.

- - -

Zelos felt awful. He opened his eyes and saw Reyson's face smiling down at him. He glared at 'Reyson'.

"Don't move, Miss Zelos."

Zelos moved to punch him.

- - -

Ike walked in to see how Zelos' first battle class was going. He was surprised to see a large, black cage whose spiked ceiling had fallen to the ground, and had a bloody and beaten Zelos trapped inside it...spiked to the floor with stamps on his face.

As the class went silent, 'Reyson' turned around to see who was laughing madly behind him. "Cedric, that's Ike, he is in charge of everything at school…. OMG! I hope he does not decide to kill me!!! I mean you…us?"

"Shut up, Reyson!!!!" Cedric said.

Zelos groaned and Ike straightened up, and asked "Okay, who did the teacher in?"

"I did," said Cedric standing up straight.

"Hmmm, you're Reyson, correct?" Ike walked over to Zelos' prone body. "Can you release him please?"

"Of course, sir." With a nod from Cedric, the cage vanished as if it had never been.

"Please, call me 'Ike'. '_Sir_' makes me feel old. So Zelos, should I make the point of today's lesson?" Zelos tried to sit up, but passed out instead. "Alright then, I'll take that as a 'yes'. Okay children todays lesson is to NEVER underestimate anyone." Ike walked over to the desk and pressed the 'MAGIC' button, and gestured for the students to be seated. "Now, sit down and shut up. I'm calling the nurse… The bell should be ringing right about…now."

The bell rang. Day one was done.

* * *

Adriannu255: So there is chapter 3! What did you think, readers?

Lyn: _I_ think that we are out of M&M's. But keep commenting!!! Otherwise we will stop and keep the madness to ourselves!!! :hugs purple book which has all of the original story so far and beyond in it:

Adriannu: :holds up little red book: Someday we'll put in the bloopers!! Review? Wait… WE'RE OUT OF M&M'S? AHHHHHHH!!! My life is flashing before my eyes!! :cries:


	4. OMG we're counting!

Adriannu255: OMG!! Why are we typing SO MUCH?!?!?!?!?!

Lyn: Cause I want people to review my… OUR story…

Adriannu: :glares: It…is…OUR STORY!!!!!!

Lyn: What you did not like the underline?

Adriannu: … :eye roll: I'm leaving…

Lyn: Fine ill turn this into a Youi and have Reyson and Cedric be an "Item"

Adriannu: It's YAOI… And if you do that you will have to move this story to your own account if you get one! I don't post yaoi

Lyn: Awww you know I was only teasing. You know I will give you a Hug!!!!!

Adriannu: …RUN AWAAAAAAAY! : runs away:

Lyn: Cedric my Slave catch Adi for me would you? :summons Cedric from story:

Cedric: …Um…Do I

Lyn: YES go fetch!!!!

Cedric: Ok. : grabs Adi and brings her back to be hugged.

Lyn: see that wasn't so bad now was it.

Adriannu: Leave me ALOOOOOOONE!!!

Cedric: Hay arn't you two introducing the next chapter…..

Lyn: ACK!!!! :Shoves Cedric into black hole so that he will return to the story.

Adriannu: … : glares at readers: Just read the freakin' story…

Disclaimer: We only own Cedric; all other characters do not belong to us so they are up for grabs. Do I hear $5? From Zelos XD

* * *

Chapter OMG we're counting?!

Cedric opened the solid, oak doors of the solitary house deep in the woods. It was a two-story house that was dark in color, under the trees canopy that loomed above it. The pillars at the front of the house were marble that framed the stairs that led to the door and wrapped around porch. Cedric saw that the house was still clean and thought. _WOW...no revenge from Reyson. I guess he took the food on the ceiling well._ As he stepped over the threshold his foot slipped on the solid hardwood floor.

Reyson sat on the stairs inside the house laughing at Cedric's fallen form, as a pool of blood fanned out and stained the halo of blond hair. "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Cedric lifted his head and glared at Reyson. "So THAT'S how I would look with a broken nose, I was wondering, Cedric, do you know if blood comes out of blond hair?"

"REYSON you ASS what on earth did you do?"

"I waxed the floors while you were murdering Zelos."

Cedric got to his feet and healed his nose with magic, as he shifted back into himself after closing the door. Turning towards Reyson, he said, "I guess I did KINDA deserve that..." Reyson smirked till Cedric added, "but you get to clean up the floor."

"I hate you!!!" Reyson growled.

"I loves you too, cousin." Cedric laughed as he put on the apron and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. "You would starve if I didn't cook, Reyson, you can't cook to save your life."

"_Cough Cough!" _

"_CEDRIC!!! Stop coughing in the kitchen, I'll cook ok?"_

"_Fine," Cedric whispered as he staggered out of the kitchen to the couch in the room with a TV and a window wall. As Reyson cooked, Cedric fell asleep on the couch, but awoke to a strange smell coming from the kitchen. He blinked as he saw smoke coming from the kitchen. "Oh GOD!!!" Cedric groaned. "What are you doing in there?!?!" Cedric called as loud as he could with his sore throat. _

"_I need HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!" Reyson screamed. "I think I--AHHHH--created--WOAH--a-new-MONSTER!!!!" _

_Cedric groaned as he rose from the couch and looked out the windows. _Hmmm…it's been two hours… I thought he would do this sooner._ Cedric walked into the kitchen and paused to look at the scene before him. Reyson was dashing around the kitchen trying to escape the beak of a giant chicken that looked like it was made out of waffles and breathing FIRE!!! Cedric laughed and coughed. Waving his right hand, Cedric extended his claws and sliced the monsters head off while setting it on fire and in an instant the only thing that remained of the dreaded monster was a black scorch mark on the floor. Cedric then collapsed in a coughing fit._

_Reyson dashed across the room and gripped Cedric's shoulders. "Cedric are you all right?!?!" _

_Cedric grinned and sat up from the fetal position off the floor and leaned the back on his head against the wall. "Reyson, promise me something." _

"_Anything Cedric!" Reyson replied tears streaming down his face. _

"_Please…NEVER cook again. I'll cook, you clean." _

_Reyson and Cedric both started laughing and then Cedric started coughing.

* * *

_

Lyn: Aww, can you feel the love?

Adriannu: …Yes…?

Lyn: :Pulls out little red binder: Since this chapter is so short do you think we should invite the cast here and let our readers see the bloopers?

Adriannu: :grins evilly: Appear my minions of darkness and randomness!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

All characters appear

Lyn: Awww I wanted to say the evil line… :pouts in emo corner:

* * *

**Bloopers… Oh dear God!**

Reyson: ADIIIIIIII!! :glomps Adriannu and kisses her: Thank you for sparing me in battle class!!

Adriannu: AHHHHHHHHH!!! :runs away: He kissed me!!!! I feel dirty!!! :disappears into black hole:

Cedric: You do know how to fight, Reyson… Every time I transform into you, every spell and attack I use is put into your memory.

Lyn: Summons shadow monsters that she drew from the black hole that Adi hid in. starts to glow with evil: Reyson, :Hits Reyson and sickes monsters on his fallen body: IT was my Idea and don't you ever kiss Adi again!!! That's Cedric's job. But he only kisses her hand cause he is a gentlemen, apparently you are not.

Adi: :peeks out of black hole: I'm scared…

Lyn: I took care of the pervert so you are safe now :shadow monsters seep into Lyn's shadow: Cedric go help Adi would you.

Cedric: Adi, are you alright I am so terribly sorry that Reyson became a pervert.

Adi: Thank you, Cedric… :huggles Cedric:

Lyn :smiles:

Cedric: Um… :huggles Adi back: Hay…I think I see Reyson's last words.

_Reyson's last will and testament…  
My last wish is to be ALIVE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRR!!!

* * *

_

Adi: That's all for now! See ya next chapter!

Cedric: Um, can you let go now.

Adi: No.

Lyn: :huggles Cedric too: We loves you, slave.


	5. Whatever

Cedric: :crying in corner:

Reyson: What's wrong, Cedric?

C: I got a 95 on the Mary Sue Test!

Reyson: Wow that's great you passed!

Cedric:..that means that I am the man of our relationship.

Reyson: OMG im a GIRL! When did that happen!

Adriannu255: What are you two doing here? GET OUT! :smacks them to the story:

Lyn: Poor slave. :grins evilly: Lets make him feel better about the Mary Sue thing by having a little fun. :Starts writing: Bwahaha

Adriannu: I agree! I need to do a bit of torturing!

Lyn: Hmmm, lets have a little fun with Reyson, Our slave needs to have some fun.

Both authoresses: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Disclaimer: We do not own anybody except Cedric! He is OUR slave! :pulls Cedric over: We loves you!

Cedric: I love you too masters. But I am afraid. :bows as he is summoned back into the story.

* * *

Chapter Whatever

**Two and a half months later…**

Reyson smiled as he left for school Wednesday morning. Cedric had made crepes and strawberries for breakfast. Nothing could possibly go wrong. During the first few days after he had first met Cedric, Cedric had made him crepes and strawberries because he was outraged at what Reyson was eating (He literally saw Reyson in a strawberry patch eating strawberries straight off the plant). Reyson arrived at school and made his way to class. Magic class went on as usual as he outshone everyone and could not wait till lunch…

The bell rang. Cedric and Reyson traded places as usual, however lunch went differentially that normal.

Mia and Rhys were walking down the hall. "I can't believe it" Mia shouted. "_Reyson_ keeps beating me in battle class, ruining every nick name I can come up with!"

Rhys put his arm around her shoulders. "Well Mia think of it this way, he is not as hot as I am."

Mia laughed and paused."Hmmm, that gives me an idea."

'Reyson' sat down to eat his celery and saw that Mia had an unusual look on her face. Mia smiled. "So, Reyson, I am so terribly sorry that the only way you can prove your manliness is by beating me. I mean _really_, Rhys is so _hot_ he doesn't have to prove anything…unlike _you_."

Rhys spit out his soda. Cedric smiled and thought, _Now's my chance to get rid of this gay man's dress._ "Really Mia, who says that I have to prove anything?" Cedric said as he perched his head on both hands.

Mia leaned forward. "You are so scrawny that you can never prove that you are a REAL man."

The lunch room went silent as Cedric leaned back and laughed. "Mia, I can prove that I am just as hot as Rhys."

Mia's eyes widened as she said, "Prove it."

Cedric ripped apart the top of Reyson's cloths so that his arms and chest were exposed as he stood up. He was then promptly surrounded by every girl in the cafeteria, except Mia. Mia was flabbergasted and Rhys laughed.

Zelos walked in and saw all the screaming high school girls, and then saw 'Reyson' topless. "Reyson put some clothes on!" he yelled, filled with jealousy.

Cedric walked out of the cafeteria, winked and blew Mia a kiss. Mia blushed.

Upon returning to class, everyone gasped when they saw 'Reyson'.

Cedric had put on his boot cut black jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his form. A chunky black studded belt and black sneakers completed his outfit.

" He-He's… _HOT_!" Calill shouted.

Cedric slowly walked to his seat, smiling smugly at Mia. "What do you think of me now, Mia?" He put both hands on her desk. "Am I manly enough?" Cedric traced one finger along her jaw and lifted her chin so that she made eye contact. Mia stared on open-mouthed astonishment.

* * *

Adriannu255: And now I must rush off to work! Review please!


	6. Notice

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

Alright, readers! I will be taking a reluctant break from fanfiction reading and (regrettably) writing. College has started back and I must concentrate on that. Taking four classes and working seven hours a week is going to require my undivided attention. Classes end on May 7th, so that is when I will come back to writing my stories. I know that most of them (_Altered_ in particular) have not been updated in forever and I am very sorry… Until then, have a wonderful next few months! Once again, I am extremely sorry…


End file.
